First Time
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY. This IS NOT one of the one-shots you guys voted on, but I had the idea, and had to write it down. So I'll get back to those now.


**AN: ****I know I said I was going to do the five you guy's voted on first, but I wanted to do this so bad, I'm so sorry, lmao. Inspired by Bluecorgi's youtube video. **

**Disclaimer: Be serious lmao.**

_We're both looking for something  
That we've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

Lilly smiled at Miley, and saw the girl smile back, before it faded, and Lilly tured back to the front of the room, trying to hide her face.

"Why don't you just tell her, you two are best friends" Oliver stated, and Lilly rolled her eyes, and looked back towards him.

"It's just easier" she said, and Oliver scoffed.

"How, your both hurting, and your both hiding it, and you both need to get over yourselves and admit it!" he said, and Lilly ignored him, and turned back to the front again.__

Looking at you,holding my breath,  
For once in my life,I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,letting you inside.

Miley smiled as Lilly ran up to her house, and opened the door like she lived there, which she pretty much did most of the time.

"What did you want to talk to me abo-" Lilly started, but was cut off when Miley pressed their lips firmly together.

She automactilly kissed back, and after a few seconds, they pulled away, both out of breath.

"What on earth was that for, not that I didn't enjoy it, but wow" Lilly said, and Miley laughed.

"I'm just taking a chance, I am so scared" Miley whispered, and Lilly wrapped her arms around the other girl, holding her tightly.

"We'll be fine" she said, and Miley nodded.__

I'm feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Well maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
Can feel for the first time

Lilly laughed as Miley flung her over her shoulder, and spun around in a circle, and they both went tumbling to the sand, laughing the whole time.

Lilly landed on top of Miley, and they smiled at each other, before Miley leaned up and lightly kissed Lilly on the lips.

"This is awesome" Lilly said, and Miley smirked at her, having a feeling she knew what she meant, but decided to ask anyway.

"What's awesome?" she questioned, and Lilly smiled, trying to find a way to explain it.

"Feeling alive like I do, it's like, with you, I don't know, I feel like I've fallen in love for the first time all over again, there's those butterflies in my stomach everytime we kiss, and it's just perfect, picture perfect" Lilly explained, and Miley pulled her close and kissed her.__

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

Miley looked into Lilly's eyes, and kept her focus there for about five minutes, until she finally came back to reality, and heard Lilly calling her name.

"Lost?" Lilly asked laughing, as she smirked.

"No, maybe, ok yes, there's just like, this whole world inside your eyes, and it's hard not to get lost in them" Miley said, and Lilly smiled, as Oliver walked in.

"You two aren't making out are ya?" he asked, and Lilly and Miley looked at each other, before smaking him.__

Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside.

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

It was two months later, and Miley and Lilly were still going strong, and to their shock, everyone supported them.

Miley leaned down and kissed Lilly firmly on the lips, and both girls felt the butterflies explode in their stomachs, and were slightly shocked that the feeling was still there.

"Still like being in love for the first time all over again?" Miley asked, and Lilly's jaw dropped.

"You remember that?" she asked, and Miley looked amused and shook her head a little.

"I remember every single word you've ever said to me, I don't want to miss a thing" Miley said, and Lilly felt her eyes tearing up, and Miley wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"Most definatly still like falling in love for the first time" Lilly said, and Miley hugged her close.

_We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home_

Miley pulled Lilly into her room, and they crashed onto the bed, and Miley pulled away from the kiss, and Lilly smirked at her.

She leaned down and caught the other girl's lips in her own again, and pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I love you Lilly" Miley said, and Lilly smiled brightly hearing these words.

"Love you too Miles" she whispered, before crashing their lips together again.__

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love can feel for the first time

Like being in love she said for the first time  
Like being in love can feel for the first time

**AN: YAY! Now back to the one's you guy's voted on.**


End file.
